Under The Broken Moon
by SirStonewall
Summary: An Aud succumbs to the elements and the Aether, but finds himself in a new forest, with a new sky and new possibilities.


**Let me know what y'all think. This is my first crossover. I've got some progress on the second chapter already but I wanna know what y'all think.**

* * *

Cold.

Not chilly cold, but so-cold-I'm-hot cold. The kind of cold that kills.

The pass to the Horns had frozen over early, and to say that Jack was cold would be an understatement. Trudging along through the snow, he kept telling himself he would make it. It was only a few miles more. Just a few. Right over the next ridge. His Aud cap supplied only a little insulation, designed more to protect his ears, but the wolf skins he wore _should _have been more than enough.

Instead, it seemed like the wind cut straight through the hide and hair, chilling him to the bone. His feet were well-insulated with mukluks made from wolf hide, fur facing in, but they too had gotten cold.

And right when the situation couldn't get anymore dire, the Aether swirled overhead, funnels clawing towards the earth and angrily scorching the ground, melting snow wherever they touched.

But he was too weak from hypothermia to care. If it was his time, then who was he to fight it? Instead, he simply sat down against a tree, hugging his satchel and coat against his body -despite his mind telling him he was burning up- and waited.

Thankfully, the Aether did not disappoint, the funnels dialing in on his position. He simply smiled and closed his eyes, letting the warmth wash over him.

* * *

When the howling of the wind stopped, he slowly opened his eyes and sat upright quickly.

The forest is completely different from where he was. Brightly colored deciduous trees free of snow sit all around him, the lush green grass not flattened from the weight of snow. Not even a hint of frost was on the ground.

But, looking up, the sky was the biggest difference.

"I made it…?"

The sky was _blue_, completely free of the Aether.

"I made it…!"

Barely controlling his elation he pulled off his cap and stuck it in his satchel, listening to the whispering of the wind in the trees, the rustling of the birds in the trees, and the song of a nearby creek.

But all was not right in the forest. Across the creek the birds were silent, not moving more than necessary. Something dangerous was over there, and it would be best to avoid whatever it was until he could fashion a bow and arrows.

Standing, he made sure he had everything, and went in the opposite direction of the predator, towards where some birds were especially talkative.

As he approached, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of people walking, carelessly. Two of them appeared to have swords, if the shifting and clicking of metal was any indication. Then again, the other two may have knives too.

None of them were auds if they were making so much noise, but it always paid to be cautious.

Creeping forward, quiet even to his own sensitive ears, he peeked through the bushes to find four girls dressed in rather… vibrant... clothing.

What were they doing out in the woods dressed like that? They were all young, just slightly younger than he was at 20, but they should know better.

"I don't know why Ozpin sent us out here. There's nothing here!" One of them, a very vibrant blonde with long, flowing hair, complained.

He perked up slightly at the mention of a name. Names could travel far and wide, especially of blood lords. But 'Ozpin' was one name he'd never heard before.

If he wanted to be accepted, he knew he should make his presence known. If he could gain an audience with the Blood Lord, he could be allowed to stay in the territory.

Standing and emerging from the bushes, he watched as all four girls turned towards him, two with hands on their weapons, one grabbing a large red and black device from her lower back, and the blonde getting into a fighting stance before he raised his hands.

"I'm not here to fight."

The girls only relaxed slightly, the girl in a red dress stepping forward. "Then why are you here? There's not normally any people out here."

"I'm looking for somewhere to stay. My village was overwhelmed a week ago. I've been wandering ever since."

Suddenly, all of them had concern plastered all over their faces. Faces, which he realized all too late, looked too _perfect_. He was willing to make a deal with dwellers however, if it meant getting food in his empty belly.

"We can take you to our headmaster. He'll know how to help." Red said as she put the red and black thing on her lower back again.

The blonde girl looked at Red and leaned in, whispering. "Are we sure we wanna help this guy? Look at his eyes, he looks like he's nuts!"

"We have to Yang, it's our duty as huntresses." Red whispered back before she smiled at him. "Follow us!"

Hesitantly, he strode forward, hands hovering near his knives. He doubted he'd need them, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

The four turned and started to walk uphill, headed towards a cliff in the distance, taking their sweet time.

The forest was abuzz with life as they walked, birds chirping and flitting around, and rabbits and squirrels stuck nearby, as if scared of something. Further downhill however, the wildlife was eerily silent. Perhaps a wolf or a mountain lion? He didn't have time to linger on it.

"What if he's a rapist or a murderer?" Came the hushed whisper from up ahead, this time from the girl in the white dress. "Or part of the White Fang! We could be bringing scum into our own community!"

Jack could swear he saw the girl in black stiffen at that statement, but decided it was nothing for him to be concerned with, and kept listening.

"What if he's not? We won't know until we learn more about him." Miss Bow whispered back.

"I can hear you." He said, happy to have been stood up for by the girl in the bow on her head. He didn't feel like having a conflict before he'd talked to the Blood Lord, or 'head master' as Red had called it.

As expected, his declaration had silenced all conversation, leaving him time to think for awhile before they climbed up a steep path to the top of the cliffs. It was then that he got his first glimpse at the gigantic building the girls were walking towards, his jaw fell open and he stopped in his tracks. He'd seen larger buildings of course. Hell, Bliss dwarfed what was before him, but the sight was beyond impressive nonetheless.

"Welcome to Beacon!" Red chirped, "it's bigger than you thought huh?"

"Beacon? I've never heard of Beacon before."

"HUH?!"


End file.
